


Overboard

by Gem1620



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, F/M, Lucy starts out as a brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: Lucille Heartfilia is a spoiled heiress who's had everything given to her on a sliver platter. She lives in a grand mansion, has people wait on her hand and foot, is married to a filthy rich man, and yet she's not happy with her life. But all that is about change when a boating accident leaves her with amnesia and she finds herself becoming 'Lucy' the new wife of poor as dirt Natsu Dragneel and the new mother to his rambunctious four children.





	1. Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel couldn't believe his luck. It made him feel like prayers were always answered. A wealthy heiress named Lucille Heartfilia was offering him six-hundred dollars to remodel her closet. He needed this money big time because he had fallen behind on bills and his job as a carpenter wasn't really raking in any dough until today. He had to make sure that he did a good job or those bills would never be paid and he might get kicked out of his house. At nine'o clock in the morning he arrived at a private yacht which was owned by the millionare Dan Straight who at the moment was trying to shoot an arrow. He was large, strong, but not very smart looking at least not to Natsu.

"Excuse me." He said.

"You interrupted my concentration!" He snapped at Natsu. "Now I have to do my thinking process all over again!"

"Sorry but I'm looking for Miss Heartfilia."

"That's Mrs. Straight to you! She's my wife after all!"

"Then why does she still go by her maiden name?"

"She doesn't!"

"She did when she called me."

"Well she....I don't...Nevermind! Lucille! The carpenter is here!"

"Well it's about time." He heard a shrill, impatient voice say. 

He looked to see a very beautiful and attractive blonde haired woman wearing expensive clothes and jewelry come down stairs. The rumors weren't exaggerated, she definitely was the Heartfilia family's most lovely jewel. But he would soon learn that her beauty was skin deep.

"So you're the carpenter." She said looking at him.

"Yes ma'am, Natsu Dragneel."

Her eyes scanned him skeptically. He was both what she did and what she didn't expect. She was expecting the carpenter to be a dirty, poorly dressed, pot bellied, and extremely unattractive old man and while he was indeed poorly dressed and a little dirty he definitely wasn't pot bellied, old, or unattractive. He was very young, about maybe twenty-six years old. Handsome, muscular, fit, and she would take it to her grave before she admitted it but he had a very attractive body.

"What took you so long?" She asked him.

"I'm not late ma'am, I got here at nine'o clock like you said."

"You got here at nine'o five."

"So I'm five minutes late it's not that bad."

"Nevermind, follow me."

He led her upstairs into her bedroom and then pointed him over to her walk in closet.

"As you can see my closet is no longer capable of keeping my clothes and shoes in order so I must have it remodeled."

"Alright I'll get started right away Mrs. Straight."

"It's Heartfilia!" She snapped.

"But you're married."

"So?"

"So wouldn't you take on your husband's last name?"

"My husband's last name is stupid, I refuse to be known as Lucille Straight."

"I guess I can understand that."

"I expect my closet to be done in two days, no longer than that or you don't get paid and while you are doing your work you are not to bother me, talk to me, or look at me. Just do your work and leave me alone is that clear?"

He didn't respond and looked away from her.

"Do you I need to repeat yourself?"

"No but you said I was not to talk to you or look at you."

"Not when I'm talking to you, you idiot!" She said coldly. "Now as I said you are to do your work in two days and during that time you are to leave me alone. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." He said smirking. 

She then waltzed out the room and went to get a drink. Walking out she accidentally tripped one of her shoes and fell over causing the skirt of her dress the fly up and exposed her caboose to Natsu which he couldn't resist taking a peek at. 

"Nice bottom." He wanted to say but he held his tongue. He noticed that she had a birthmark just a little ways under her behind that was in the shape of a heart. 

"Don't look at me you pervert!" She snapped. "Get to work!"

Since she was born Lucille had been waited on hand and foot by servants and staff while given anything she requested by her father no matter how high the cost. She spent her days attending grand parties and dinners while being showered with nothing but expenses and finery. Now here she was married to an extremely rich millionare and living the life that many women dreamed of and she wasn't happy. In fact she was rather bored and aggravated with her life but she would never admit that so instead she acted out in a snobby and haughty way. 

"So why did you hire that guy again?" Dan asked her.

"To remodel my closet how many times must I tell you that?" She answered annoyed. 

"Your caviar Madame." Her loyal butler Makarov said bring her a sliver tray of caviar. 

She scooped up some of the caviar into her mouth and then spat it into a napkin.

"Ugh! What is this gelatinous muck? Makarov caviar must be hard and round and should burst in your mouth at just the right moment. Throw that out!"

"Yes Madame." He said taking it back to the kitchen.

"Pst! Hey gramps!" Natsu whispered. "If she's not going to eat it I'll take it."

"Be my guest. Hate to see expensive food like this go to waste."

"Thanks." He put some of it in his mouth. "Oh this is good! Got anymore of this stuff?"

"Yes and we also have beef wellington if you're interested."

"Oh yeah keep it coming!"

For a day and a half Natsu worked non stop on Lucille's closet while dealing with her insults and her unbearable attitude. The only thing keeping him from going off on her and calling it quits was the money she owed him and the great food they had there. He didn't think those rich people should complain because the food served was incredible. 

"You know forks were invented so man could make a pretence of separating himself from the apes." She snarked at him once as she watched him eat.

"So are thumbs." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Oh nothing just my stomach anyway you'll be happy to know that I'm finished with your closet."

She went into the back of her bedroom and found a mechanical closet filled with plenty of compartments to hold all of her clothes and shoes. It had a little switch that could move the compartments around and make room for future clothing and stuff she may buy. It was probably the best closet anyone had ever made but Lucille was not one for gratitude.

"Well what do you think?" He asked her.

"What's it made of?"

"Oak."

"Oak?"

"Yeah is that a problem?"

"Yes! Closets need to be made of cedar wood otherwise we get months."

"Well there's not a huge moth problem on the cost but if you want me to rebuild it in cedar I can do it but it's gonna double the money you owe me."

"Double it?"

"Yes."

"Why on earth would I double my price?"

"Because I've already done this."

"I'm not paying for your mistake. That closet was supposed to be made of cedar."

"You may have wanted cedar but you didn't ask for it."

"Why should I have to ask? Any dolt with half a brain knows that all closets are made of cedar."

"Not when they're in a boat by the sea. So you can either pay me the six hundred you owe me or you can double it and I'll redo it in cedar."

"How about this you're fired."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're fired."

"But I need that money."

"Not my problem now get out of here."

"Fine just give me the money you owe me and I'm out of here."

"The job was not done to my satisfaction so I have no reason to pay you for anything."

"Oh I got news for you lady nothing is ever gonna be done to your satisfaction! I've seen you, you have more money than God and you live like a queen but you're so damn bored that you have to invent things to complain about!"

"That's quite enough!"

She walked out of the room and outside on to the boat but Natsu wasn't done with her yet. He was determined to get the money she owed him so he followed her. 

"You aren't happy with your life and you don't wanna admit it so you act like a pain in the ass to everyone! The closet was fine you just needed something to take up your useless, empty, nail polishing, toe polishing, rich bitch, sun tanning day!"

"How dare you!" She cried angrily shoving him off the boat and into the water.

"Damn you!" He shouted swimming back up. 

"That'll teach you not to speak to a lady like that!" She retorted.

"Lady my ass! You get back here and give me the money you owe me!" He demanded.

But she just threw his tool belt and tool box into the water.

"No! Not my tools!" He shouted as he watched them fall in. "You crazy bitch! I need those tools to make a living!"

"Ask me if I care!"

"You'll pay for this! If I ever get my hands on you you're dead! Do you hear me?! Dead and buried!"

Lucille didn't know this but Natsu desperately needed that money. Ten years ago he had gotten his sweetheart Lisanna pregnant so they married young and would be living a difficult life together but they were happy because they had each other and their happy family. But then Lisanna died from cancer eight years later and now he had to raise their four children by himself. They lived in a small house on the side of a dirt road that had little electricity and plumbing. He had a small amount of money so he had to always work making it nearly impossible for him to take care of the house or spend time with his kids. He had three sons and one daughter. His oldest Igneel was ten years old and the leader of the group who would often led them into trouble, the twins Tobias and Gale who were eight and constantly at each other's throats, and finally there was his youngest and only daughter Nashi who was six years old and a tomboy. They also had one pet cat named happy who was a lot smarter than most cats and would often try to take care of the children when Natsu was a way but there was only so much a cat could do. The only person who could possibly control his kids was his friend Erza who would sometimes baby sit them but she had a busy schedule too.

"Yeah that's it keep scrubbing!" The angry red head shouted to the four children she was forcing to wash the floors. "Next time you'll think twice before putting glue in my shampoo bottle!"

"Hey Erza." Natsu said when he got back. "Thanks for watching the kids while I was gone. They didn't give you too much trouble did they?"

"Oh yes they did." 

"Sorry about that."

"Don't feel bad I can handle them so how did it go."

"Horrible."

"What happened?"

"Well the lady who hired me turned out to be a stuck up bitch who likes to ruin people's lives and she ruined mine by not paying for all my hard work and throwing my tools into the ocean."

"You lost your tools?"

"Yep now I have no way to feed my children or my cat."

"Don't worry I'm sure Jellal can loan you some tools."

"Gee that's sweet Erza but I can't keep relying on you two to help me, the kids, and Happy."

"Hey if you're worried about giving us trouble it's not trouble at all. Granted your kids are wild animals but we love them like our own."

"Thanks but they're my kids and I need to take care of them."

"Look I gotta get back to work. I'll see you later."

"Okay bye."

He sighed and went to sit down on the porch of his house. His cat happy, sensing his discomfort walked over to him and nuzzled his leg.

"Thanks Happy. I really needed that." He said while stroking the cat's ears and wondering how on earth he was going to support his family.

Meanwhile back on the yacht, Dan had decided to go sailing that night to different areas of the world.

"I don't get why we have to go sailing." His wife complained. "Why can't we stay back at my mansion?"

"I've gotten bored there sweetness." He said. "I want to see new places, see new people."

"That's what the news and television is for. I swear Dan you have such- Dan my wedding ring."

"What about it?"

"It's gone. I've lost it, go get it for me."

"Not now Lucille my show is on."

"Fine I'll just go get it myself."

She huffed then got out of bed and went up on to the board of the yacht and began searching for her wedding ring. She found it stuck in a small crack by the edge of the boat. As she tried to reach for it she accidentally tripped and fell overboard.

"Ahhh!"

SPLASH! She landed right in the ocean.

"Makarov! Dan! Help!" She screamed. But Makarov at the moment was listening to music so he couldn't hear her but Dan could hear her just fine however he just ignored her. "Help! Help! Help!"

But no one on that boat would be helping her and she would soon find herself floating toward a new home, a new life, and a new man.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until morning that Dan noticed Lucille was gone.

"This just in!" A reporter on the news said. "Earlier this morning local fishermen pulled out a young woman lost at sea who seems to have no recollection of who she is or where she came from."

A picture of Lucille sopping wet and bedraggled appeared on the TV screen.

"She is perfect in health but seems to be very confused, stressed, and somewhat insane. If any of you know who this woman is please come to the local psychiatric ward and claim her."

With that he quickly went down to fetch her but at the moment she was in the middle of a breakdown.

"You're telling me that you have no idea who I am?!" She cried angrily.

"No ma'am but we're doing everything we can to figure out your identity."

"Well you're not trying hard enough! Now I refuse! Refuse to be held here while no attempts are being made to get me back to where I was before!"

When Dan saw her he quickly changed his mind about taking her back. Yeah she was hot but no one was that hot and besides there were plenty of other attractive women in the world.

"Is this woman your wife?" A doctor asked him.

"No." He lied.

Then he got out of there as fast as possible and took off on his yacht.

"Miss Heartfilia has decided to leave." He lied. "Let's celebrate."

But Dan's Yacht wasn't the only place where Lucille's unfortunate state was being broadcasted. At local pub in Magnolia, as Natsu was trying to gather leftover food for his kids the news story about Lucille came on.

"Oh my God that's her!" He gasped when he saw her photo on the TV.

"Who?" His other friend Jellal asked.

"The bitch!" 

"You mean the one who threw you overboard? That's her?"

"Yeah but it looks like she's the one who was thrown overboard this time. Hey according to the news she's lost all memory of who she is."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"One man came today thinking that he might know who this woman is but later claimed to be mistaken." A reporter said showing a photo of Dan Straight who Natsu recognized as her husband, leaving the hospital.

"I don't believe it, he's skipping out on her." He said.

"If she's as bad as you say she is then of course he's skipping out on her. It's his chance at freedom." Jellal said.

"Still you don't just do that to your wife, that's low then again he didn't seem like the smartest guy in the world to me."

"Hey maybe you go up there and get your money back." Jellal suggested. 

"Jellal he's probably long gone."

"Not him her."

"She doesn't even know who she is how is she gonna know who I am?" 

And with those words said an idea formed in Natsu's mind. Oh life could be such a bitch to some people but not to him. Not today. Today life had given him to perfect opportunity to fix his home and family problems and to exact some revenge. 

"Oh Jellal there is a God and he loves me."

"You're not gonna shave your head are you?"

"I gotta talk to my kids! Jellal can you pick them up from school this afternoon?"

"Oh no I know that look. Natsu what are you gonna do?"

"And while you're at it take them shopping at the salvation army."

"This is illegal! Natsu you're crazy!"

"I'm telling you this is my greatest plan ever!"

"If you get caught don't expect me to bail you at of jail!"

Natsu rushed home and just before he took his kids to school he explained every detail of his plan to them carefully. Then he put on some presentable clothes, fixed his hair, and drove over to the psychiatric ward where he introduced himself as the husband of their recent patient.

"So you're her husband?" The doctor asked.

"Yep." He lied.

"I was starting to think she didn't have a husband."

"So where is she?"

"We just got her up though I gotta warn you she's pretty upset."

"Don't worry whatever she throws at me I can handle."

The doctor led him into the room where the patients were held and had him wait for him. Five minutes later they brought the amnesic blonde in. 

"Lucy!" Natsu cried flashing her a smile and going to hug her.

"Stop!" She objected. "I don't know this man."

"What? You don't remember me? Oh I'm hurt honey but I guess you must've hit your head pretty hard huh?"

She looked at him skeptically like she did when they first met. 

"This missing link person cannot possibly be my husband."

"With all due respect ma'am how do you know?" The Doctor asked.

"I may have no idea who I am or where on earth I came from but I'm pretty sure this man is not my husband."

"Lucy listen to me." Natsu said. "I am your husband, my name is Natsu Dragneel and we've been married for ten years."

"I don't believe you. If you were my husband I'm positive that I would feel some spark of recognition and I'm not feeling any spark right now."

"Maybe you'll spark to this."

Before she could blink he pulled her into his arms, dipped her, and kissed her right on the lips. Though Natsu didn't like her it had been a long time since his lips touched the ones of a beautiful woman and he had always be curious about what it felt like to kiss a beautiful woman who was loaded. The woman he now called Lucy gasped and muffled through the kiss and struggled to get out of his arms, eventually she managed to shove him off of her.

"Ick! He could be some stranger off the street." She said.

"Well he seems to like you and he's a nice guy." The doctor said.

But she still wasn't convinced however she did have a tiny feeling that she knew him from somewhere but she'd be willing to bet her life that he wasn't her husband then again if he was her husband and she chased him away then she'd been stuck here in this looney bin for God knows how long. Neverthless she had a few questions to ask this man before she chose which scenario was better.

"What's my name?" She asked.

"Lucy."

"What's my full name?"

"Mrs. Lucy Dragneel."

"What's my maiden name?"

"Lucy...Lucy Strauss."

"Lucy Strauss?"

"Yes."

"Where am I from?"

"You grew up here in Magnolia with me."

"Where did I meet you?"

"We were childhood sweethearts though we didn't officially hook up until high school."

"Where do I work?"

"You don't have a job you're a housewife."

"No! No! No! None of it sounds right! How do I know you're not some weird guy who's making this up just so you can take off somewhere and do God knows what to me? I need some proof that you're my husband."

"Oh I've got proof but it's a little embarrassing."

"What is it?"

"Well you have this birthmark of a heart which is located...Well...."

He gave her a but a little tap make her blush. She went into the nearest bathroom that had a mirror to confirm what he said. When she came back she had a huge look of shock and disbelief on her face.

"Come to Daddy." He said grinning and holding out his arms.

So he checked her out and took her back to where he lived.

"Hey what was I doing in the middle of the ocean?" Lucy asked.

"Oh you were catching fish for Happy."

"Who's Happy?"

"Who's Happy? Don't you remember? He's our cat. Come on we raised him together from the time he was a kitten."

"A cat? But I hate cats! At least I think I do."

"Oh no babe you love em almost as much as you love our kids."

"We have children?"

"Oh now that's real sad I was sure that you would at least remember our four little gifts from heaven."

"We have four children?"

"Yep and they can't wait to see ya."

When they arrived at the small barely standing house in the middle of a dirt road Lucy thought she would faint right then in there. Natsu took her inside where she saw four children fighting and wrestling each other like a pack of wild dogs. One boy who was ten years old and had short, spikey salmon pink hair like Natsu and blue eyes who was trying to light fireworks, two identical eight year old boys who had short white hair and black eyes, who were fighting over Happy, and one six year old girl who had long salmon pink hair and brown eyes who was painting the walls.

"Come on, light you stupid matches." The older one said annoyed.

"Igneel what have I told you about playing with those?" Natsu said taking the matches from him.

"Not in the house." He groaned.

"Yeah take it outside."

"It's my turn to play with Happy Tobais!" One of the twins said pulling Happy but the tail.

"No it's my turn Gale!" The other twin said pulling Happy by his ears.

"Hey no rough housing with Happy." Natsu quickly took the cat away from the twins.

"Could you guys be quiet? I'm trying to do art here." The girl complained. 

"Hey kids look who's home!" Natsu announced.

The four kids stopped what they were doing and looked at Lucy.

"Hi Mom we missed you!" They said.

"Who are they?" Lucy asked.

"There are our kids."

"Those cannot possibly be mine."

"What's the matter Mom don't you know us?" The older one asked faking sadness along with his brothers and sister.

"Oh no honey they're definitely yours." Natsu insisted. "Let me try to jog your memory on who they are. Here we have the twins Tobais and Gale, you can tell them apart by their personalities."

"Yeah I'm strong and Gale is weak." One twin said.

"And I'm smart and Tobias is dumb." The other said.

"You take that back you little worm!"

"Make me you warthog!"

The twins tackled each other and started wrestling on the floor.

"They try to kill each other everyday, isn't that cute?" Natsu said making Lucy shake. "And over here we have the only girl in our family Nashi though she's positive that she's meant to be boy."

"I don't do dresses or bows so don't try to make me into a doll Mommy." The girl said. 

"Guess no future boyfriend trouble for us huh? And then there's the big boy try to guess his name."

Lucy looked at the ten year old who looked a lot like his father minus the eyes.

"Leo?"

"No Igneel. He was our first."

"They don't look like me."

"Well they take more after me and your mom."

"My mother? Is she alive?"

"No she's dead."

"What about my father?"

"Oh he's alive but he disowned you because you got knocked up by me."

"Do I have any brothers or sisters?"

"No."

"Grandparents?"

"Dead."

"Aunts and uncles?"

"None."

"Cousins?"

"Unknown. Hate to break it to you sugar lips but we're the only family you have."

"Oh God...This isn't happening. This isn't real."

"I'm afraid it is. Here why don't we get you dressed and get you started on your usual schedule okay? Okay boys Nashi see if you can find your mom a dress."

"Won't be anything fancy." Igneel said.

"I don't care just get one. Oh wow look at the time I gotta go."

"Wait where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"It's bowling night, the guys are expecting me."

"Wait! You can't leave me alone with them."

"Awwww don't you love your kids? That's sad which is why you need to be alone with them so you can remember how much you love them."

"Fine but when will you be back?"

"When I feel like it. See ya tonight." 

He then left her to the mercy of his wild children. At the bowling alley he told Jellal and Erza his plan and they thought he was crazy.

"You could get arrested for this you know." Jellal said.

"Not if you keep your mouth shut." Natsu said. "Look it's not like I'm gonna keep her forever, it's just for two months."

"Two months?"

"That's how long it took me to buy each and every one of my tools which she sent to the bottom of the ocean forcing me to get that disgusting late night job which by the way none of you are to breathe a word about to anyone especially the kids."

"What's the big deal? So you work at a-"

"Shhh! I don't want them to be ashamed of me okay."

"I think what you're doing is wrong." Erza said. "You lied to her and you basically kidnapped her."

"Hey she had it coming. I bet you a million dollars that bitch has been torturing people since the day she was born."

"Well as horrible as she may be this is a big mistake."

"I've got it handled okay? Trust me I know what I'm doing."

"So just out of harmless curiosity." Jellal said. "What are your plans for her tonight? Are you gonna you know..."

"Hmm...Maybe. She's got a good body and a nice face and it's been so long since I've done it."

"Natsu you're disgusting! That's low!" Erza scolded.

"Oh relax I'm just kidding. No I can't do it, even I have my limits I wouldn't do that to woman no matter how much of a pain she is. but I am gonna have a little fun with her."

"Like how?"

"Don't worry it's perfectly harmless now if you'll excuse me I need make myself look drunk for my wife."

He missed up his hair, swished a little beer around in his mouth, spilled some on his shirt and started to practice walking in a slouchy, dizzy way. When he came back that night he looked as drunk as man who had drank an entire barrel of wine, beer, and liquor. When Lucy saw him she was beyond scared. She didn't want to have sex with a man she didn't remember especially if he was drunk.

"Wait!" She cried as she watched him undo his pants. "I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Hey you did me the first night we met."

"We did it on the first date."

"Yeah and you weren't so scared back then. In fact you insisted we do it as soon as possible."

"Oh my God I'm a slut."

"Hey there are worst things to be believe me."

Once he was only in his boxers he climbed on to the bed and over top of her. She froze and held in her breath.

"What? No boom boom tonight?"

"No please!" She said squinting in disgust of his beer breath.

"Alright then we don't have to do it." He said getting off of her.

"Oh thank God." She sighed in relief. 

"You better get on the couch before Happy gets there?"

"Huh?"

"You hate sleeping in the bed, you say it's bad for your back so you sleep on the couch. But Happy sleeps there too and if he picks a spot there before you do well he gets pretty possessive so I'd book it if I were you."

Lucy got out of bed and went to the living room. She grabbed a blanket, a pillow, and laid down on the couch. The couch felt more rough and hard than the bed so she wasn't sure why she had always preferred sleeping here. She couldn't believe this. She was married to a poor, dirty drunkard, she was the mother of four savage children, and she lived in a hovel. What an awful life I have no wonder I forgot it she thought to herself. It took her three hours but eventually she fell asleep hoping that this whole day was just a bad dream but today was only the beginning. Tomorrow was when things were really going to get difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning baby doll." Natsu said shaking Lucy awake. 

"Huh? What? Oh God I had the most horrible nightmare. I dreamed that I lived in a hovel and that I was married to a dirty drunkard and had four wild children." She said waking up. When her eye sight adjusted and she saw where she was and who she was with she was upset to discover that yesterday wasn't a dream. "Oh God it was real."

"Come on sweetheart. Up and Adam you've got a big day today." 

"I do?"

"Yep. I have to go to work, kids gotta go to school, and you have got a lot of chores to do."

"I do housework?"

"Everyday, seven days a week. Don't worry I left a list for ya so you'll know exactly what to do."

After Natsu left to go to work and to drop the kids off Lucy went into the kitchen where she found a long list of chores waiting for her. She sighed and realized that if this was her life then she needed to get used to it. All day she worked her fingers to the bone preforming every chore that Natsu had assigned to her on the list he left. First she fed Happy, then she washed the dishes, wiped down the tables, swept the porch, scrubbed the floors, dusted the furniture, picked up the toys, shoes, and dirty laundry left on the floor by the children, cleaned the bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, and living room, washed all the clothes by hand, made the beds, and organized everything that was out of place. 

By the time she had cleaned the house she was so exhausted that she was ready to pass out. She was just about to take a break when Jellal drove by to drop the kids off from school. Hours of endless screaming and bickering filled her ears. Igneel kept trying to set off fireworks and other explosives, Tobais and Gale fought with each other non stop, and Nashi kept making huge messes with dirt, mud, glue, and paint. She tried to get them to settle down but they wouldn't listen. They were completely uncontrollable. It wasn't long before it became too much for her and when Natsu came home from work he found her lying on the floor, stiff, and dazed from shock.

"Is she dead?" Gale asked.

"Of course not idiot she's still breathing." Igneel said.

"Does she need water?" Nashi asked.

"Let's throw some on her face." Tobais suggested. 

"Alright what did you four evil geniuses do to her?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing Daddy." Nashi said.

"She just fell down." Gale said.

"But she's getting better." Igneel said.

"Better how?"

"She's not going buh-buh-buh anymore."

"Buh-buh-buh-buh." Lucy blubbered.

"Oh spoke too soon." 

"Alright kids back up. I got this." Natsu scooped up Lucy and dumped her into a barrel of water. The cold, icy, water in the barrel was freezing enough to shock her out of her dazed state. "You alright?"

"I don't belong here." She blubbered. "I feel it, I know it. I'm not meant to live in this dirty place or to do any of these vile things. My life is like death, my children are the spawn of hell, and you're the devil. Oh God what did I do to deserve this."

"Being a rich bitch and costing me job." Natsu wanted to say but instead he said. "Oh come on babe it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea what it's like to spend all day working on your hands and knees and then have four insane children come and torture you?!"

"Insane and torture are both very strong, nasty, and melodramatic words don't you think? I think the term unique and disagree would be more suited."

"Have you met your children?!"

"Yes and they're good kids."

"They're animals! Wild animals who eat and destroy anything they see."

"I think you're overreacting sugar lips. Speaking of eating I think you should get started on our dinner."

"I cook?"

"Yes." He gave her a paper bag which contained raw chicken inside. "I hunt it you cook it."

"You shot a chicken?"

"Something like that now you better hurry because if the kids get too hungry they're going to start searching the kitchen for food and you'll have to clean up the kitchen again."

"Okay." She sighed. But Lucy had never cooked anything in her life so for dinner they extremely overcooked and burnt chicken. 

"She's a lousy cook Dad." Igneel said.

"Yeah but she's a good maid." Natsu said. 

Everyday it was the same routine. Natsu would go to work, the kids would go to school, and Lucy would cook and clean, following every list of chores he left for him. This went on for half a month then one day Natsu noticed that Lucy was searching through his things.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm searching for memorabilia." She said. 

"Memora- What now?"

"Photos, pictures, proof of our life together."

"You think I'm lying."

"Possibly. Do we have any pictures?"

"Yeah we do it's just...A lot of them got misplaced in the move."

"Well they're bound to be around here somewhere and until I find them I refuse to continue living like this." 

Fearing Lucy's suspicion, Natsu realized he had to get some photographic proof of their "Marriage and family." When Lucy and the kids were asleep he sneaked out of the house and went over to Jellal's place. The door was locked so he went to tap on the window of Jellal's bedroom. 

"Somebody better be dead." Jellal's angry voice said.

"Open up it's me."

The curtains were pulled back and the window was opened to reveal Jellal and Erza wearing only bed sheets and blushing.

"Oh did I interrupt something?" Natsu teased.

"Shut up!" Erza said bashing him over the head with a lamp. 

"Ow!"

"I'll be in the bathroom." She said leaving.

"What the hell are you doing here at this hour?" Jellal said annoyed.

"Sorry man but I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Remember those false I.D cards you made when we were in high school?"

"Yeah and we almost got sent to jail."

"Well I need you to do a little photo editing, I need a fake bride."

"Fine but if we get caught it's your ass."

It took Jellal a few days but he was able to create fake photographs of Natsu and Lucy together. Unfortunately the only picture of her he had to use was the one the police used to help anyone who knew her find her and in that picture she looked tired and bedraggled.

"Why do I look so miserable?" Lucy asked examining the photograph.

"Well you were pregnant in these pictures and the hormones made you very cranky."

"Are there no photos of when I wasn't pregnant?"

"Sorry but I accidentally dropped my camera in the ocean about maybe three months after I bought it. So now do you believe me?"

"Yes." She admitted reluctantly. "I guess I don't have any reason to doubt you."

"Great so now that we've got that settled, I'm hungry when's dinner?"

She groaned and got up to start cooking. Meanwhile in another part of Fiore known as Crocus Dan Straight was having a party on his yacht where he was fooling around with painted ladies. For the past six weeks since Lucille's disappearance he had been travelling from place to place, throwing parties, drinking, and sleeping with any attractive woman he saw much to the disapproval of Makarov. 

"Sir I hate to interrupt." He said barging in on him making out with one painted lady named Angel while slapping the behind of another named Virgo. "But I have Mr. Heartfilia on the phone for you, he's asking about Lucille."

"Tell him I'm not here." Dan said.

"But I'm worried sir, Mr. Heartfilia is getting very suspicious."

"Don't worry about it."

The man on the other line of the phone was Jude Heartfilia Lucille's father who lived in Konzern. He hadn't heard from his daughter in weeks and it was worrying him greatly. 

"I'm sorry sir but Mr. and Mrs. Straight have gone shopping." Makarov lied.

"Is that so?" He said suspiciously. "You know Makarov this is the tenth time you've told me that. Now you wouldn't be lying to me would you?"

"Forgive me sir but I am only following orders."

"What is that supposed to mean? Makarov if you're lying to me you'll pay dearly. Tell Dan that I'll be calling again and I expect to hear from my daughter when I do."

"Yes sir. I'll tell him."

Makarov hung up. He had wanted to search for Lucille desperately but Dan forbade him considering his wife a necessary nuisance that he couldn't deal with any longer and was grateful to be rid of her. Makarov had never wanted Lucille to marry Dan because he knew all too well that he was not a faithful husband but Jude had insisted that they marry for the good of their status and wealth. He only hoped that Lucille or little Lucy as that was the nickname her mother, Mrs. Layla Heartfilia God rest her soul used to call her. Makarov knew that Lucille was a haughty and spoiled woman but she wasn't always like that. When she was young and her mother was still alive she had been a sweet and caring girl who loved anyone who knew her. But then her mother died and after that her father became distant and started pressuring her to be the perfect example of a proper heiress causing her to grow up into the stuck up woman she was now. But he had faith that one day she would return to the kind and giving person she was before. 

Speaking of which Lucy was finding it harder and harder to cope with her new life. Eventually she got used to doing house work but she still hadn't found the ability to control Natsu's children but she was determined to. If she was their mother then they were going to learn to respect her and listen to her like they should. 

"Alright you all sit down we need to have a little talk." Lucy said to them.

"We're busy!" They said.

"Are you now? Well I'm giving you four to the count of three to do as I asked or you'll be sorry. One...Two...Three." But the children ignored her. "Alright but you asked for this."

She went outside and when she came back she had a hose which she used to spray the children. The three boys and their sister cried out in playful shock as the cold water splashed on to them. Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she watched them try in vain to avoid the water being sprayed at them. 

"Serves you right you little stinkers!" She laughed.

"Hey that's cold!" Nashi shivered.

"Stop it!" Tobais shouted.

"Let's get her!" Igneel declared. 

Lucy dropped the hose and started running while the children chased after her. She ran outside into the woods and hid from them behind the trees. 

"Hey where'd she go?" Gale asked.

"She's around here somewhere." Igneel said. "I saw her run in here."

"Do you think she jumped in the creek?" Tobais suggested.

"No I don't think she'd do that. Hey Tobais go search the bushes and Gale go check in that ditch over there."

"What can I do Igneel?" Nashi asked.

"Go home Nashi you know Dad doesn't like you in the woods."

"You, Tobais, and Gale get to go in the woods all the time."

"That's because we're bigger than you dummy."

Lucy tried to hold back her laughter as she watched the children look for her in confusion. The let one giggle slip out and it caught Nashi's attention. 

"There she is!" She pointed out. 

Lucy tried to run away but the children jumped on her. She fell down on to the ground taking the children and rolled around laughing with joy. 

"No! Stop! Get off me! That tickles!" Lucy snorted. "You're a bunch of little bullies! There's only four of you and only one of me! It's unfair!"

They just continued to climb on top of her and tickle her soon Happy joined in the fun. You can imagine Natsu's surprise when he came home to see Lucy, the kids, and Happy rolling on the ground laughing and smiling. He didn't think Lucy even could smile, she was so grouchy and mean all the time it made him think nothing could make her happy. 

"Hey what's going on?" He asked.

"We're playing Dad." Tobais said. 

"That would explain why you guys are covered in dirt." He chuckled. "Boy are you guys gonna need a bath tonight."

"So are you." Gale said.

"What do you mean?"

Lucy then snuck up behind him with the hose, spraying him while the kids tackled him just like they did to Lucy. He tried to get up but he slipped and fell backwards, tumbling down a nearby hill.

"I'm gonna hurl!" He shouted as he got motion sickness. He finally stopped when he hit a tree. "Ow..."

"Dad!" Igneel gasped as he and the others ran down toward him.

"Are you okay Daddy?" Nashi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said grinning mischievously. "But you kids are gonna pay for that."

And before they could run away Natsu picked all of them up and began to mercilessly tickle them. All that afternoon the laughter of the man and his children echoed through the woods until it got dark. Then he and Lucy carried their exhausted kids inside the house where they ran them a bath and put them to bed.

"Active bunch aren't they?" She said.

"Yeah." Natsu agreed. "This is the first time all four of them fell asleep at the same time. It's been a long time since we've had a day like that."

"Really? We never played like this before?"

"No we did it was just....A very long time ago."

"Well we should do it more often. Oh wow I'm covered in dirt, I call dibs on the shower next."

"Alright."

Natsu didn't want to admit it but that was the first time since his wife's death that anyone had been able to make his children laugh and smile like that. Before Lisanna passed they used to stuff like that all the time. On days when they weren't working or attending school, they would play from dawn to dusk, and go to bed exhausted from all the fun they had. It was hard for Natsu and the boys to do those things after she died and poor Nashi being the hardly more than a toddler when she died couldn't remember their mother. He thought about getting remarried for the kid's sake but he just couldn't do it. To get remarried again would mean he'd have to meet another woman who his kids and himself loved and he didn't think he'd ever love again. But just like Lucy, Natsu would find himself a new spouse.


	4. Chapter 4

She next day Lucy received a phone call from the school. Apparently the school Mistress Minerva Orland was having trouble with the kids and requested a meeting with both parents. When Lucy arrived she found the kids and very stern and mean looking woman waiting for her.

"Are you these little delinquents's mother?" She asked.

"Yes I am." Lucy said.

"I'm their teacher Minerva Orland and I must inform you that your children have been causing non stop trouble to my class. Back talking, pulling childish pranks, ignoring my lessons."

"I understand and I will speak to them."

"I've never seen such nasty and disgraceful little brats in all my life! The final straw was that today they tried to get out of a test by playing sick."

"But we are sick." Igneel said.

"And itchy." Nashi added.

Lucy walked over to the children and examined them. Their faces were pale and they had little red, swollen, spots all over them. They had poison oak and it was making their bodies itchy and sore.

"Oh my God, you poor things." Lucy said. "You must have rolled around in poison oak yesterday while we were playing."

"Don't tell me you're actually buying into their little charade." Minerva snapped.

"This is no charade Miss Orland." Lucy said sternly. "My children have poison oak and are desperate need of proper treatment."

She continued to inspect them then noticed that Igneel had several red marks on his arms and legs and they didn't come from poison oak. They came from beatings, beatings caused by a ruler which Minerva just happened to be holding.

"Miss Orland have you been beating my son with a ruler?" Lucy asked getting further angry.

"Well I...I had to. That boy is most disobedient out of all of them, he's always spouting insults at me and not to mention he puts tacks on my stool and ink in my hair."

"I don't care if he set your entire classroom on fire!" She snatched the ruler from Minerva and broke it in half. "If you have problem you take it up with me or my husband but if you so much as lay one finger on any of my children again I'll make sure that you end up like your ruler."

"Why...How dare you! Just who do you think you are?!"

"I'm Lucy Dragneel a woman who will personally see to it that any person who dares hurt my family will suffer! So don't you ever touch my children again!" She picked up Nashi and took Tobais by the hand. "Come on kids we're leaving, Igneel hold Gale's hand so he doesn't run out into the street."

"Okay Mom."

When they got home she rubbed calamine lotion on the kids and put some ice on Igneel's marks.

"So any reason why you chose to put tacks on Miss Orland's chair and ink in her hair?" Lucy asked him.

"Because she always makes fun of Gale and Nashi."

"What?"

"Gale can't read so she calls him stupid and she calls Nashi ugly because she doesn't think she looks like a proper little girl."

"So you were only looking out for your brother and sister?"

"Yeah no one's allowed to call Gale stupid and Nashi ugly except me."

"You're a good big brother Igneel."

Once she had tended to the children she sent them to bed. She needed to talk to Natsu about what the children have been going through.

"Lucy I'm home." He said in a fake Cuban accent.

"Oh Natsu I'm glad you're back, listen we need to talk." Lucy said.

"Sorry babe I can't stay long I gotta be somewhere."

"Natsu please don't go bowling. Not tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because we need to talk about the kids."

"Why? They're fine."

"They're not fine. They have poison oak."

"Yeah and they've got lotion on them."

"Natsu are you aware that Gale can't read? Or that their school teacher is abusing them?"

"Abusing them?"

"She verbally abuses both Gale and Nashi and she beats Igneel."

"Wait a minute who's beating my boy?"

"Their teacher. He has marks all over his body from the beatings. Have you really not noticed them?"

"I...I've been busy."

"Doing what? Bowling?"

"What I'm doing is very important!"

"More important than our children?"

"Hey! Nothing comes before my kids alright? Don't you dare think for one minute that there's anything in this world that's more important to me than my kids! And first thing in the morning I'm going down to that school to give that bitch a piece of my mind along with my fist!"

"Then why are you always away? Why don't you ever talk to your kids?"

"Hey don't tell me how to raise my kids! We're pals!"

"They don't need another pal! They have plenty of pals, what they need is a father!"

"I'm not listening to this."

He grabbed his keys, went outside to his car, and drove away. Natsu growled, the nerve of that woman. What gave her the right to stick her nose into his family's business. Granted she did think that she was their mother but she wasn't therefore she had no right to interfere. Then again if it weren't for her he probably would have never noticed his kid's problems. Like Gale being illiterate, he never noticed that. And he defintely didn't notice those marks on Igneel's body. The more he thought about the more he began to feel bad. Dear God what kind of father was ge? What kind of father doesn't notice when his kids are getting abused or when one of them can't even read. He hated to admit it but Lucy did have a point.

"I'm a horrible father." Natsu told Jellal as they worked.

"No you're not." Jellal said.

"Yes I am I didn't even notice my own son was being physically abused. Speaking of physically abused where's Erza?"

"At the school house apparently Lucy told her about what Miss Orland was doing to the kids so she decided to go down there and have a little chat with her."

"Oh God. May the Lord have mercy on that teacher."

At the school house Erza in a fit of rage had Minerva pinned to a wall by her throat. Minerva was paralyzed with fear, she had never been so scared of anyone in all her life.

"Listen you." She snarled. "Those four kids may be a punch of rambunctious little savages but I love them like their my own flesh and blood and I will not allow anyone to hurt them so prepare to die!"

Minerva screamed, Erza didn't kill her but she did scare her into quitting her job much to Natsu's pleasure. For once he was grateful the Erza had such a strong and powerful rage. Work ended around midnight and he went home. He unlocked the door and went inside to find Lucy hiding under the covers on the couch.

"Lucy? Are you awake?" He asked softly.

"Go away." He heard her squeak.

"Look Lucy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you."

"I said go away."

"Lucy the truth is...You're right. I haven't been paying much attention to the kids lately and I...I...I can't talk to you when you're under the covers. Come on out."

"No."

"Why?"

He pulled her covers off so fast that she didn't have time to stop him and saw that her face had red rashes smeared with white lotion and tears.

"Because I'm ugly!" She wept. "I got poison oak! And now I'm ugly!"

She buried her face into her pillow and started crying.

"Oh come on it's not that bad."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not! Come on, come here." He scooped her up into his arms.

"No! I don't wanna go back in the barrel!" She blubbered.

"No you're not going in the barrel, I'm gonna put you in bed. I'll take the couch."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He took her into his bedroom and tucked her into bed. She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Hey now why are you crying? I said you don't look that bad."

"It's not that. I lost my wedding ring at sea. Now I don't have any momentum of our love."

"Oh Lucy...If it's any consolation it wasn't really worth much."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not it was...It was a cheap, plastic ring with a cut glass jewel that I got from a gumball machine. You don't deserve that."

"You proposed to me with a ring from a gumball machine?"

"I was very young and very cheap back then."

"No kidding. No offense but why did I marry you?"

"Well to be honest I ask myself that question all the time. I mean look at me, I'm poor as dirt, I live in a shack, I'm not cultured, and I'm not exactly a model so why a smart, sweet, incredibly beautiful girl like you ever chose to marry me I'll never know."

She smiled.

"What did you love most about me?" She asked.

"Well I guess it would have to be those big brown eyes of yours, because they're so beautiful and the great thing about eyes is that they never change. When you get older your hair turns gray and you face wrinkles up and you might even lose some teeth but your eyes never change. They'll be that beautiful brown that shine like the stars."

She was blushing now.

"You know...You're really charming when you want to be." She leaned up and much to his surprise she kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Natsu."

She then curled up into bed and fell asleep. Natsu quietly left her room and once he left he put his hand to his cheek and blushed. Happy looked at him and gave him a teasing look.

"Shut up." He told his pet.


	5. Chapter 5

Three months went by and during that time things were getting better for the Dragneel family. Natsu was getting paid more, the kids were behaving better and doing good in school, and Lucy was becoming an excellent cook, house keeper, and motherly figure. She had started to become more kind, sweet, caring, and understanding. Even though Lucy couldn't remember her past life she found herself growing closer to Natsu and the kids. She taught Gale how to read and helped Nashi fix her hair and develop more feminine qualities. She was also beginning to understand Natsu more. One evening when he had supposedly left to go bowling she followed him because he had left his bowling ball behind. Following him she discovered that he wasn't going off just to bowl, get drunk, and have fun, he was going off because he had a second job. At night he worked at the docks shoveling waste, fish guts, and other nasty stuff. She now understood that was a hard-working father struggling to support his family and willing to take any job no matter how awful and he had been lying about it because he felt ashamed. After that she decided to be more supportive and not so angry with him. They were all becoming very happy, happier than they had been in a long time but Natsu was beginning to feel guilty about lying to her and he was considering telling her everything.

"There we go. Pretty as new." Lucy said.

She had just finished brushing Nashi's hair and getting her into a sundress. Nashi looked at her reflection in the mirror of Lucy's bedroom. She was surprised by how different she looked. Her hair wasn't so messy, it was neat and the dress made her look extremely different.

"Wow." She said. "I actually look nice."

"You look beautiful." She said.

"I'm home." Natsu said.

"Daddy look Mom made me pretty." Nashi said.

"Wow you look great. Hey why don't you go show your brothers while I have a talk with your mom in private."

"Okay. Hey guys look at me! I'm pretty!" She said running excitedly into the other room.

"Oh gross! You look like a girl!" Igneel said.

Natsu and Lucy laughed at the boy's remark. Once their laughter faded Natsu sighed nervously. He decided that now was the time to tell her the truth. He closed the door to their room and sat her down.

"Lucy we need to talk." He said.

"About what?" She asked.

"I need to tell you something. Listen I've done something that I'm not really proud of and I know once I tell you this you'll probably never wanna see me again."

"Oh Natsu I already know."

"You do?"

"Yes and I want you to know that it doesn't matter to me."

"Huh?"

"I mean that you shovel waste and fish gutts for extra money."

"Oh...Wait you know about that?"

"Yes and don't worry I didn't tell the kids or anyone else but you shouldn't be ashamed. You're just working as hard as you can to support us and you don't have to be afraid of me thinking less of you. You're kind, hard-working, and a wonderful father how could I leave a man like that?"

Natsu was shocked. She really thought that much of him? She was smiling at him and looking at him like he was the most wonderful man in the world. It had been so long since someone had looked at him in that way and it caused him to back out of the confession. He knew holding it off longer would make it worse but he didn't want to upset her. Not now. So he decided why not take her out for something fun?

"Well I'm happy you still like me after finding that out but that's not it."

"What is it?"

"I...I forgot your birthday."

"It's my birthday?"

"Yeah so let's go out okay?"

"Alright."

He took her out to eat and drink at a pub then to a concert where they spent the evening dancing and laughing. It was the most fun the either one of them ever had in a long time. After the concert Natsu took her to a special place. It was a private port off of the cost where they walked across the beach, fed the sea gulls, and sat on the dock to watch the boats passing by. What made this place so special was that it was the exact spot where he had proposed to Lisanna. After she died he hadn't of been able to go there until now.

"Why do they that?" She asked him.

"Do what?"

"Honk three times. Why do the boats do that?"

"Oh well that's based on a legend. You see there was this beautiful girl named Mavis and this poor sailor named Zeref who people believed was cursed with bad luck so everyone was mean to him. Everyone except Mavis because she knew that he was very kind but very lonely. Before long the two fell in love."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah but Mavis's father didn't want them to be together so they had to meet here in secret. Everyday once Zeref got back from sailing he would honk his boat three times to let her know he had returned and then they would meet. But one day during a foggy storm Mavis couldn't see Zeref and she was worried that he had drowned so she dove into the water to find him and when Zeref saw her jump in he jumped in after her. They tried to swim to each other but it was so difficult to do in the storm and they both drowned."

"That's terrible!" Lucy gasped.

"Yeah but the legend says that they were reunited at the bottom of the sea and now they spend eternity making love. Or so I was told."

"Interesting story."

A song began to play from a nearby club. Natsu took Lucy's hand in his and the two began to slow dance to the song. She put her head on his shoulder which made him blush. When the song ended they looked up at each other and their eyes met. Acting only on emotion their lips joined as one creating a very passionate kiss. They made out for five minutes before they broke away for air.

"Natsu can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What was it like when we...You know did it?"

"Oh uh..." He was beet red now. "I...I don't remember."

"Would you like a reminder?"

Before he even realized it they were both in bed together. Natsu swallowed nervously, it had been a long time since he had sex and doing it with a woman he had suddenly fallen for didn't make it easier.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"A...Little." He gulped.

"Me too." She smiled.

Slowly but with great care and gentleness they disregarded their clothing and spent the entire night making passionate love. By morning they were both exhausted but happy and fullfilled.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it always like this?"

"No." He sighed. "This is much better."

They both smiled and began kissing again.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Dan was having another one of his parties where he flirted and slept with other women when Jude called again and unfortunately Dan was the one who answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Dan I've been calling for months and I'm losing my patience! Where is Lucille?" Jude demanded.

"Lucille? Uh... She's out."

"Is that a fact? Well then you should know Dan that I've become very worried about my daughter lately so I've decided to come down there and pay you two a visit!"

"You're going to what?!"

"Yes and if you fail to produce Lucille I will personally hire a mass of mercenaries to hunt you down and chop off the protruding parts of your body!"

Dan gulped.

"Have I made myself clear?!"

"Clear as a bell." Dan said sweating. "Don't worry I'll find your daughter."

"Good. I should be there in a week and expect my little girl to be the first person I see."

"Yes sir."

Dan hung up and quickly set to work trying to locate Lucille. Speaking of which Lucille or Lucy at the moment was vaccum cleaning the bedroom when she accidentally hit the shelf and knocked over some books. She turned off the vaccum cleaner and started to pick up the books. A folded up note slipped out of one of the books and fell on to the floor. She picked up the note, unfolded it, and began reading.

 _"My dearest Lisanna."_ It read.  _"I know that I shouldn't be seeing you but I can't stop thinking about you. I know that I'm not good enough for you and that a man like me could never give you what you deserve but I've recently been doing well with my new job so I'll be able to take care of you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else in my entire life. I would gladly give up everything if it meant I could be with you._ _So if you accept meet me at our special place tonight at midnight. I'll be waiting."_

Lucy clutched the note to her chest as tears began to stream down her face. Was Natsu having an affair? Was he planning to leave her for this Lisanna girl? She was angry but she also said. In fact she was more sad than angry. How could he do this to her after that wonderful night they shared together? Little did she know that the note she found was written to Lisanna ten years ago. After he had gotten her pregnant her father was going to force her to get an abortion and send her away to a very strict boarding school. He sent her that note so they could runaway together, elope, and raise their child together. He still kept the note because it helped him remember that wonderful night where they got married and began their life as a family. But Lucy believed it to be part of an affair so when he came home that evening...

"Who's Lisanna?" She asked him.

Natsu froze when he heard the name of his deceased wife. He always did that whenever Lisanna was mentioned.

"What?" He said.

"You heard me, who's Lisanna?"

"Where did you hear that name?"

"I didn't hear it! I read it!" She held up the note. "So who is she?"

"She's... She's no one important."

"Really then why did you write this note to her?"

"Lucy it's no big deal."

"No big deal? You're cheating on me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Then why was this in our room, in a book, that came from your shelf?"

"It's a little hard to explain right now."

"Well I want you to explain it to me now otherwise I'm forced to assume that you're having an affair with some slut!"

That set Natsu off and enraged he grabbed a lamp a threw it at the wall shattering it.

"Don't you ever call her that again!" He shouted angrily, forgetting that he was dangerously close to exposing the truth. The kids had heard the sound of glass breaking and their father shouting so they went downstairs to see what was happening.

"So she's not that important huh? If that's true then why are you getting so angry?" Lucy asked. "How could you do this to me?! I was married to you for ten years, bore your fruit four times, gave up my family, gave up everything to be with you and this is how you thank me?! With infidelity!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Enlighten me then!"

"Alright fine! You were going to find out about this sooner or later so I'll just say it now! The truth you're not-"

But he was silenced by Igneel slingshotting a bundle of socks into his mouth.

"Bleh! What the-" He spat the socks out of his mouth and looked up to see his kids on the stairway ready to fire another bundle socks. "Excuse me for a moment. I don't think our kids should hear this."

Natsu went upstairs, chased the kids into their room, and locked the door.

"What the heck do you kids think you're doing?!" He asked them.

"We can't let you do it Dad." Igneel said.

"Do what?"

"Tell her the truth." Tobais said.

"If you do she'll leave." Gale said.

"That's kind of the idea kids."

"But we don't want her to leave." Nashi said. "She's our Mom."

"She's not your mother! You know that!"

"Well she is now!" Gale said.

"She takes care of us and she loves us!" Tobais said.

"And we love her!" Nashi said.

"But she doesn't belong to us."

"That didn't stop you from bringing her here in the first place!" Igneel said.

"I had my reasons."

"So do we!" Tobais said.

"That's enough! I can't keep up with this anymore! I'm telling her the truth and that's final! I know you guys like her but she can't stay! And she can't be your mother! Or did forget that you already have a mother?"

"No Dad we haven't forgotten about Mom and we still love her. But Mom's dead! And when she died you always left us alone! We know part of that was because of your job but even when you were home you still left us alone!"

"So you're saying that after your mother died I became horrible father?! Is that it?!"

"No Dad. You weren't a horrible father you were just an unhappy one."

"But we were unhappy too." Tobais said.

"Why do you think we were always misbehaving so much?" Gale asked.

"We were mad at the world to for taking Mom away from us." Igneel said. "But now we have someone who's helping us get over it and for the first time since Mom died we're all happy. Don't make us lose our mother again."

Natsu sighed at looked at his children as they pleased with him not to say or do anything that would cause Lucy to leave. The truth was he didn't want her to leave either but he couldn't just keep her like this.

"I'm sorry."

He came out of their room and went downstairs to where he saw Lucy talking with Erza.

"It's okay Natsu I told her everything." Erza said.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Natsu I'm so sorry." Lucy said running to hug him.

"Huh?"

"I didn't know that she was your first love who you lost.

"What?"

"Natsu I told her that Lisanna was a girl you were with before you started dating Lucy who died of cancer and that you wrote that note to her because you wanted her to spend the last few years of her life with you instead of in a hospital."

"Uh-huh. Erza a word please."

He took her outside in the back yard.

"Why did you tell her that?" He asked. "Was it to protect Jellal's ass for those pictures?"

"No it was to protect your ass. You belong with her."

"Oh cute. Real cute."

"I'm serious Natsu. Admit it You've been happier than you ever been since Lisanna's passing."

"So what if I am?! It doesn't change the fact that sooner or later she'll find out who she is and leaving me right back where I started! And I...I don't think I can deal with that happening twice!"

After punching his car he walked away to blow off steam.


End file.
